My Handsome Butler
by Raina94
Summary: Yixing namja pelupa tiba-tiba saja dapat butler dari seseorang SuLay in Here!
1. Chapter 1

My Handsome Butler

Author :  
Raina94

Main Cast :

SuHo

Lay

(SuLay)

Other Cast :

Kim Heechul as eomma Lay

Tan Hangeng as appa Lay

Leeteuk as eomma Suho

Kangin as appa Suho

Etc

Summary :

Yixing namja pelupa ternyata mendapatkan hadiah seorang butler tampan dari seseorang

Disclamer :

SuLay bukan punya saya.

Warning :

Yaoi BL dan OOC sangat

A/N :

Hello everybody Raina nongol nih, Raina bawa ff SuLay yang baru di baca yah

cekibrot

Happy baca

.

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

.

"huwaa kenapa hari ini panas sekali sih!" ucap namja manis itu yang selalu menggerutu di sepanjang perjalannan pulangnya dari kampus tempat kuliahnya. Namja manis berdimple itu melangkahkan kaki nya lebih cepat sebelum matahari membakar kulit putihnya itu.

"pokoknya setelah sampai aku akan menyalakan AC kamar sampai suhu derajat maximal." Ucap Namja itu kembali.

Brak

Dengan tidak berprikepintuan namja itu membuka lalu memnutup kasar rumahnya sehinga namja cantik yang sedang di dapur terlonjak kaget.

"Yak! Zhang Yixing bisa tidak kalau masuk rumah itu pelan-pelan kau mau membuat eomma mu ini jantungan hah!" ucap Kim (Zhang) Heechul.

"heheheh, eomma maaf." Ucap Yixing dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"kau ini lain kali masuk rumah dengan sopan jangan seperti itu lagi arraseo!?" ucap Heechul.

"ne, eomma aku gak akan lagi-lagi seperti itu." Ucap Yixing.

"ya, sudah ganti baju sana lalu bantu eomma masak!" ucap Heechul.

"yah, eomma padahal kan Yixing pengen tidur. Gak asik nih!" ucap Yixing yang gak ikhlas.

"pokoknya gak ada penolakan Yixing."

.

.

.

Tin tong

Tin tong

Tin tong

"Yixing coba kau buka pintunya liat siap yang datang!?" perintah Heechul pada Yixing sang anak.

"kenapa harus aku, kenapa tidak eomma saja?" tanya Yixing.

"Ck kau ini, kau tidak liat eomma sedang membikin sarapan pagi untuk kita kau yang eomma suruh karena kau sedari tadi hanya menonton kartun sedari tadi bodoh!, lagi pula apa susahnya sih!" ucap Heechul yang kini mulai naik pitam.

Huft, Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya kegiatanya di hari minggu pagi yaitu menonton kartun harus terhamabat oleh si ratu evil Heechul.

"appa, kenapa kau bisa mencintai eomma dan mau menikahi eomma yang sangat pemarah, pesuruh dan evil seperti itu?" tanya Yixing pada sang appa Zhang Hangeng. Hangeng yang mendengar keluhan sang anak pun kini menaruh kertas laporan yang sedari tadi di bacanya, melepas kaca mata dan tersenyum lembut kearah Yixing.

"entahlah, appa juga tak tahu Yixing, yang jelas cinta membutakan semuannya." Ucap Hangeng.

"lagi pula eomma mu itu baik kalau kita juga berlaku baik padanya dan eomma itu jago 'Memuaskan'." Ucap Hangeng yang di akhir dengan kata yang u-know lah. Yixing terdiam yang masih mencerna perkata sang appa yang terakhir tiba-tiba…

"Huwwaaaaa, aku sudah tak polos lagi, appa kau sungguh prevet." Teriak Yixing dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan Sang appa yang terkikik geli melihat respon sang anak.

"kenapa Yixing teriak Han!?" tanya Heehul yang menghampiri Hangeng dan melihat sang anak yang berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"tidak ada apa-apa chagi dia hanya shock." Ucap Hangeng yang berdiri berjalan kearah Heechul dan mencium bibir Heechul sekilas, sedangkan Heechul hanya mengangkat bahunya acuk dan kembali kedapurnya.

Sementara Yixing menggerutu atas ucapan sang appa, Yixing pikir appanya tak pernah se-prevet itu setaunya yang prevet itu yah eommanya. 'ck, susahnya punya orang tua yang prevet.' Batin Yixing.

Cklek

Yixing membuka pintu rumahnya dan hanya melihat kotak bingkisan teramat besar di depan pintu rumahnya. 'siapa yang mengirim kotak bingkisan sebesar dan setinggi ini?bahkan aku yakin orang pun bisa masuk kedalamnya' batin Yixing.

"eomma, appa !" teriak Yixing memanggil Kedua orang tuannya.

Tuk

Heechul secara bringas menggetok kepala Yixing dengan centaong sayurnya.

"aaww, sakit kenapa eomma menggetok ku, itu sakit tau!" protes Yixing pada eommanya.

"kau kenapa teriak! Kau membuat ku kaget saja, aissh sepertinya keriputku akan bertambah jika marah-marah seperti ini terus." Ucap Heechul yang di akhir dengan kekhawatirannya pada wajah cantiknya itu, sedang kan Yixing yang menatap malas sang eomma. Hangeng hanya menggelengkan kepalanya atas sikap sang istri.

"Kenapa kau teriak Yixing?" tanya Hangeng pada putra manisnya itu. Yixing menoleh kearah Hangeng dengan tangan yang menunjuk kotak bingkisan besar itu, Hangeng mengikuti jari sang anak dan menemuka Kotak bingkisan itu. Heechul pun tak beda jauh dia langsung menoleh dan menemuka Kotak Itu.

"Siapa yang mengirim kotak besar ini?" tanya Hangeng pada Yixing.

"aku tak tau appa." Ucap Yixing.

"huwaaa jangan-jangan dari teroris dan dalam kotak besar ini isinya bom." Ucap Heechul yang terdengar paranoid. Yixing mendekat kearah Kotak itu

Srrk

Srrk

Yixing dengan sigap merobek pita-pita yang terikat cantik, ' dasar kurang kerjaan sekali yang mengirim ini.' Batin Yixing yang masih merobek pita-pita itu, Yixing membuka tutup Kotak dan tampak lah seorang Namja berwajah tampan berbaju texudo dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang melekat pada leher sang namja.

"Halo tuan , perkenalkan aku SuHo. Mulai hari ini saya akan melanyani anda."

Yixing menatap shock pada namja yang bersdiri di hadapanya yang masih menunduk hormat, tak berbeda jauh Hangeng dan Heechul pun mentap Shock. 'kotak itu berisi manusia' batin Hangeng, 'apa dia baik-baik saja di dalam sana?' bantin Heechul.

"ini dari Tuan Muda Kim untuk anda tuan Zhang Yixing." Ucap Suho namja itu yang menyodorkan sebuah kartu, yixing menerima nya dengan ragu di tatapnya kartu itu dan memulai membacanya.

To Zhang Yixing

Butler ini untuk mu dan keluargamu, kau bisa menyuruhnya apa saja.

From Kim JoonMyeon

Yah kira-kira seperti itulah rangkaian kata yang tertulis rapih dalam kartu itu, Yixing terdiam sejenak mencerna siapa nama yang pengirim satu kata yang telintas Kim Joonmyeon. Raut muka yixing menampakan raut kagetnya.

"Yak! Tidak bisa, aku tidak menerima butler darinya, lagi pula aku dan keluarga ku tidak perlu butler." Teriak Yixing.

T.B.C

Hai Raina come back bawa Twoshot ff SuLay nih. oh iya banyak banget yang minta di buat lagi ff SuLay, emang aku akui Author SuLay jarang banget makanya aku pengen tanya ada yang minat sama sequel dari FF aku yang Kiss (SuLay ver) kalau ada mau ratenya M atau T!? kasih saran yah.

oh iya makasih juga buat klian semua yang udah review ff aku yang Love Healing dan Kiss (Sulay ver) nya.

dan aku pengen bilang aku turut sedih atas salah satu author FFN yang keluar dari sini karena FF nya di copas atau di plagiat.

Terima kasih banyak buat udah sempatin baca ff aku ini, jangan lupa Review yah

Gomawo

*bow bareng SuLay


	2. Chapter 2

My Handsome Butler

Chapter 2 END

Author :  
Raina94

Main Cast :

SuHo

Lay

(SuLay)

Other Cast :

Kim Heechul as eomma Lay

Tan Hangeng as appa Lay

Leeteuk as eomma Suho

Kangin as appa Suho

Etc

Summary :

Yixing namja pelupa ternyata mendapatkan hadiah seorang butler tampan dari seseorang

Disclamer :

SuLay bukan punya saya. Tapi mereka eomma serta appa saya

*plak

Warning :

Yaoi BL

A/N :

FF Sulay saya yang kesekian kalinya dan saya gak tau apa ini berhasil atau tidak yang penting saya bisa menulis tulisan nista ini dengan hati yang sangat senang. Yah dari pada lama Cekibrot

Happy Baca

.

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Tidak bisa, aku tidak menerima butler darinya, lagi pula aku dan keluarga ku tidak perlu butler." Teriak Yixing.

.

Yixing secara tiba-tiba teriak dengan kencangnya, dan dengan cepat dan kasar mendorong sang butler memasuki kotak itu lagi. Tapi itu tidak akan mudah karena Suho sang Butler memberontak dan terjadilah aksi dorong-dorongan antara Suho dan Juga Yixing.

"pokoknya kau harus di kembalikan!" ucap Yixing yang masih terus berusaha memasukan Suho kedalam kotak itu.

"tidak bisa begitu Tuan nanti saya di marahi oleh Tuan Muda Kim." Ucap Suho yang juga tak mau kalah dari Yixing.

Pasangan HanChul hanya menatap anaknya bingung, 'sebenarnya Yixing kenapa?' batin mereka. Jengah dengan aksi anaknya Yixing dan seorang Butler Hangeng berjalan kearah mereka, sedangkan Heechul hanya diam melihat apa yang akan suaminya lakukan.

"Yixing, sudahlah sebenarnya siapa yang mengirim orang ini." Ucap Hangeng yang menepuk pelan bahu san anak. Yixing memberhentikan dari kegiatannya dengan Suho dan menatap sang ayah.

"tidak bisa appa ini harus di kembalikan." Ucap Lay yang kembali memaksa Suho untuk masuk kekotak itu.

TUK

Lagi Heechul memukul Yixing dengan centong sayur nya, dan sepertinya cara ini lebih efektif lihat saja Yixing berhenti dan mengusap Kepala yang menjadi bahan pukulan berutal sang umma.

"eomma, appo!" ucap Yixing yang meringis sakit.

"salah mu appa mu kan bertanya, tapi kau malah membalas orang ini harus di kembalikan, lagi kau tak punya hati apa? Dia pasti dehidrasi dan kekurangan oksigen karena lama di dalam lihat dia pucat bukan." Ucap Heechul yang melihat sedikit pucat diwajah Suho. Yixing melirik Suho agar memastikan perkataan sang eomma, dan benar Suho sedikit pucat. Suho yang merasa di pandangi oleh Yixing menatap Yixing dengan lembut dan Senyum yang Tampan serta angelic.

DEG

Jantung Yixing berdesir ketika melihat Senyum itu, ia merasa bahwa senyum itu sangatlah familiar dan merasa senyum itu dia pernah melihatnya. Dengan cepat Yixing memalingkan wajahnya. Yang diayakini bahwa pipi mulai memanas dan muncul seburat merah. Suho yang sadar dengan perubahan rona merah pada pipi Yixing tersenyum senang.

" ya sudah sebaiknya kita semua masuk tak baik di luar rumah seperti ini." Ucap Hangeng, dengan cepat Yixing berbalik dan cepat masuk kedalam rumah meninggal kan pasangan HanChul dan juga Suho di luar,

"Aish, anak itu tidak sopan." Ucap Heechul yang menatap pergi Yixing.

" sudah lah Chullie, biarkan saja dia" ucap Hangeng yang mengusap lembut punggung Heechul.

"tapi Hannie…"

"ya,sudah ayo kita kedalam." Ucap Hangeng dan tak lupa mengajak Suho kedalam rumah sederhana keluarga Zhang.

.

.

.

"oh, jadi kau di utus oleh Joonmyeon yah." Ucap Hangeng yang mengangguk paham.

"wah, asik berarti nanti aku ada yang membantu masak dan membereskan rumah dong yah," ucap Heechul yang sangat terlihat senang. Yixing berjalan dengan sebuah the hangat menuju ruang tengah yang menjadi tempat mengobrol orang tuanya dan juga Suho.

"ini teh-nya di minum." Ucap Yixing yang sedikit ketus, Suho pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Yixing pun mendudukan dirinya di samping kedua orang tuanya.

"appa, eomma pokoknya Yixing pengin butler ini di kembalikan." Ucap Yixing yang menatap Kedua orang tuanya.

"Loh kenapa memang kan enak kalau ada dia pekerjaan rumah eomma jadi ada yang bantu," ucap Heechul.

"tapi eomma, aku kan bisa bantu eomma." Ucap Yixing yang masih dengan pendiriannya.

"iya, tapi kan kalau di tambah dia kan jauh lebih ringan." Ucap Heechul yang juga tak mau kalah.

'Huft' Hangeng menghebuskan nafasnya melihat istri serta anaknya yang terus beradu argument tanpa henti.

"hmm, maaf Tuan Yixing kalau seandainya aku di kembalikan aku akan di marahi Tuan Muda Kim nantinya." Ucap Suho yang kini menampakan Suaranya.

"Tuh, kan kasian kalau Suho sampai di omelin Joonmyeon, biarkan dia disini." Ucap Heechul Final, Yixing hanya terdiam.

"Yixing sudalah terima dia saja ne." ucap Hangeng pada sang anak.

'huft' Yixing menghembuskan nafas frustasi dia benar-benar tak bisa menolak keinginanan orang tuannya.

"ya baiklah, lagi pula kalau aku tak bisa membantu eomma kan ada dia." Ucap Yixing.

"lagi pula kenapa dengan mu, menolak dia!?" tanya Hangeng.

"appa, eomma setiap tahun aku selalu mendapatkan hadiah dari Kim Joonmyeon. Bahkan tahun ini dia menghadiahi seorang butler untuk ku, aku tak tau maksud dia memberi hadiah untuk ku" Ucap Yixing yang tertunduk lesu.

"itu kan wajar, Kim Joonmyeon itu kan tunangan mu Yixing chagi." Ucap sang appa

"ne, mungkin maksud dia memberi hadiah untuk membahagiakanku." Tambah sang eomma Heechul. Yixing terdiam, Kim Joonmyeon Tunangannya yang Yixing tak pernah tau bagaimana Wajahnya, yang Yixing tau Kim Joonmyeon adalah seorang anak kaya raya, orang Tua Kim Joonmyeon adalah teman dekat kedua orang tuannya jadilah mereka menjodohkan Yixing dengan Kim Joonmyeon.

'Huft' Yixing menghela nafas beratnya, kini kepalanya sedikit sakit dan sepertinya dia harus istirahat sebentar. Yixing berdiri dari duduknya dan mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari pasangan HanChul dan juga Suho.

"Aku ingin kekamar, ingin istirahat." Ucap Yixing yang berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas.

"maaf, apa Tuan Zhang apa Tuan muda Yixing baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho pada Hangeng.

"kau tenang lah saja dia akan baik-baik saja, dia memang seperti itu jika membahas tentang tunangannya Kim Joonmyeon." Ucap Hangeng yang melihat tatapan kekhawatiran Suho atas perubahan mood anak nya.

"cha, kau tak usah menghawatirkan dia, kau tunggu lah disini aku akan menyiapkan kamar sementara mu ok!" ucap Heechul yang tersenyum lembut pada Suho.

"Ne!" ucap Suho yang membungkuk hormat pada Heechul.

.

Yixing mengurung dirinya di kamar sepanjang hari minggu ini. Yixing hanya tidur dan tidur biasanya Yixing akan membatu eommanya menyiram bunga di halaman dan membantu eommanya memasak. Tapi pikir Yixing sekarang sudah ada butler itu kenapa pula Yixing membantu eommanya kan. Yah dan disinilah kamar tercinta, Yixing melirik jam di meja belajrnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00 PM. Yixing beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyambar handuk yang tergantung hendak mandi.

Yixing merendamkan tubuh polosnya di bathtub menyandarkan dirinya, memejamkan matanya sejenak menghirup aroma terapy yang dia masukan sebelumnya. Etah sejak kapan Yixing memikirkan Suho sang butler, 'entahlah walau tadi aku gertak dan aku berbica ketus kepada dia seperti tak marah kepada ku, malah jusrtu tersenyum tampan… eh tunggu dulu aku tadi bilang apa? Tampan oh tidak' menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir tentang lamunan Suho yang berujung dengan keterpesonaan senyum yang di milik Suho.

Cklek.

"Tuan Muda, apa anda ingin aku gosok kan punggungnya." Ucap Suho yang memasuki kamar mandi Yixing. Yixing yang kaget mendengar suara orang lain di kamar mandinya menoleh kearah pintu yang menampak kan Suho yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"KYAAAAAA! KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!" ucap Yixing yang mengusir Suho.

"tapi Tuan ini termasuk tugas saya sebagai butler." Ucap Suho yang terlihat panic ketika Yixing berteriak.

"AKU TAK PEDULI ITU TUGAS MU ATAU BUKAN YANG PENTING CEPAT KAU KELUAR!" ucap Yixing yang menyambar Handuknya dan dilingkarkan pada bagian bawahnya lalu berjalan kearah Suho dan mendorong Suho untuk keluar.

.

"tetapi Tuan Muda Joonmyeon menyuruh saya… mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga, menjadi bodyguard saat di luar rumah, melayani saat mandi, membantu saat mengganti pakaian dan menemani tidur." Ucap Suho yang membaca semua tugas yang di kasih oleh Joonmyeon padanya, Yixing yang sedari tadi sudah selesai mandi dan berpakain, mendengarnya sungguh kesal itu benar-benar tugas yang konyol bukan.

Srak

Yixing mengambil kertas yang berada di tanggan Suho dan merobek menjadi bagian-bagian kecil .

"Huwaaa! Itu surat tugas dari Tuan Muda!" teriak Suho yang melihat Yixing menyobekkan kertasnya.

.

.

.

"eomma, appa aku berangkat dulu ne." ucap Yixing kepada Hangeng dan Juga Heechul.

"ne, sayang hati-hati yah!" ucap Heechul pada Yixing.

Cklek

"selamat pagi!" ucap Suho yang sudah berada di depan pintu dan juga terpakir sebuah Mobil mewah di depan gerbang rumahnya. Yixing mengacuhkan salam dari Suho dan berjalan melewati Suho. Dengan cepat Suho berlari menuju mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil tersebut.

"silahkan." Ucap Suho.

"nggak usah! Aku lebih memilih naik bus saja." Ucap Yixing pada Suho dan meninggalkan Suho.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

'huwaa siapa itu?'

'dia seorang butler yah.'

'iya sepertinya dia butler, liat saja cara berpakaiannya.'

'tampan yah.'

Yah begitu suasana di dalam fakultas seni penuh dengan bisik-bisik kaum yeoja yang menatap Suho penuh dengan kekaguman mereka.

"sudahlah kau pulang saja sana." Ucap Yixing pada Suho.

"tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mengikuti Tuan Yixing adalah kewajiban saya." Ucap Suho, dengan cepat Yixing berbalik menghadap kearah Suho.

"kau mengganggu, Kau membuat mood ku hancur , lagi pula kalau aku bersama aku menjadi pusat perhatian. dan itu membuatku terganggu." Ucap Yixing yang sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya.

"mianhae, saya mengerti." Ucap Suho yang tertunduk lesu dengan wajah yang menggambarkan kesedihannya.

.

Yixing mendudukan dirinya di kursi paling belakang di kelasnya, mendaratkan kepalanya di meja. Yixing sebenar tak bermaksud untuk memarahi Suho, tapi moodnya benar-benar buruk saat ini. 'ahh, sepertinya aku keterlaluan terhadap Suho.' Batin Yixing.

"huwaaa, dia siapa yah!?"

"iya, mahasiswa baru yah"

"huwaa tampannya."

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya pandangannya tertuju pada seorang namja tampan dengan t-shirt biru lagit dan celan berwarna coklat di tambah Senyum yang begitu tampan. Yixing yang memperhatikannya pun hanya bisa menatapnya kagum. Namja itu menghampiri Yixing yang masih terpesona kepadanya.

"Tuan Yixing, anda tak apa-apa kan!?" tanya namja itu yang ternyata adalah Suho.

"ehh"

"anda tak apa-apa kan!?" tanya Suho sekali lagi.

"eh.. jadi kau Suho!?" ucap Yixing

"iya, dengan begini Tuan Yixing gak terganggu lagi kan." Ucap Suho dengan senyum angelicnya dan Sukses kembali membuat jantung Yixing berdesir aneh.

"Yixing dia Siapa mu!?" tanya seorang namja yang tak kalah manis dari Yixing.

"iya dia butler mu yah!?" tanya lagi namja yang terbilang cantik di kelasnya.

"tau dari mana kau Luhan kalau dia butlerku!?" tanya Yixing pada Luhan sang namja cantik itu.

"tadi aku melihat mu jalan di koridor dan dia memakai baju butler sebelum menggunakan baju ini." Jelas Luhan.

"wah, asiknya Yixing punya butler pasti enak setiap hari di layani terus" ucap Baekhyun namja manis itu. 'rasanya aku sedikit senang' batin Yixing.

"kenapa harus pakai butler" ucap Chanyeol si namja jangkung itu itu.

"iya kau seperti Tuan majikan saja Yixing, kau tak pantas di layani Yixing." Ucap Namja satunya lagi yang bernama Chen, mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yixing memasang wajah lesu karena menurutnya itu ada benarnya juga.

Grep

Suho menarik kerah baju Chen, menatap Chen dengan tatapan datar dan juga membunuh.

"kalian orang yang tak pantas menghina Tuan Yixing."

"SUHO!" teriak Yixing

"ka…kau hanya butlernya saja kan!" ucap Chen tergagap dan wajah yang mulai memucat.

"aku tak hanya butler nya tapi aku juga penjaganya." Ucap Suho dengan nada yan serius, Yixing menatap kaget Suho. Suho melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Chen.

"halo, ya pembunuh bayaran dua orang tolong jangan sampai menimbulkan kehebohan." Ucap Suho dengan seseorang yang dia telpon tadi. Chen serta Chanyeol menatap horor Suho muka mereka memucat karena ketakutan.

"mulai hari ini hati-hatilah saat berjalan di malam hari" ucap Suho. Chen dan Chanyeol benar-benar ketakutan tak hanya mereka Yixing pun tak luputmenjadi takut.

.

.

.

"Dasar… jangan kerlaluan, mereka jadi ketakutankan" ucap Yixing.

"maaf." Ucap Suho, yah mereka berjalan menuju rumah karena jadwal Yixing hany sedikit maka Yixing dan juga Suho pulang cepat. Yah Yixing sebelumnya meminta agar Suho kembali menelepon pembunuh bayarannya itu untuk membatalkan pembunuhan terhadap Chen dan juga . Yixing melirik kearah Suho yang masih dengan wajah bersalahnya, 'kalau Suho berekpresi seperti itu dan berpakaian biasa seperti sekarang terlihat tampan juga yah.' Batin Yixing yang terus memandangi Suho, Yixing merona merah di pipinya dengan apa yang barusan saja Yixing katakana, ' aduh apa Sih yang aku pikirkan!?' batin Yixing. Memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng kecil .

Bruk

Yixing terjatuh akibat tersandung batu, yixing sedikit meringis merasakan sakit di lututnya, Suho yang tau itu menatap khawatir Yixing. Suho berjongkok meraih kaki Yixing yang terluka terlihat dari lutut dan celana Yixing yang robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Dengan cepat Suho menggendong Yixing, dan berlari dengan cepat

.

Suho menatapa Yixing dengan cemas dia takut jika Yixing kenapa-kenapa, tapi Suho tersadar dengan luka yixing yang tak kunjung berhenti mengeluarkan darahnya.

"maaf Nyonya Zhang kenapa darah Tuan Yixing tak kunjung berhenti!? Apa Tuan Yixing tak apa-apa!?" ucap Suho yang memberanikan dirinya bertanya pada Heechul yang sedang membersihkan luka Yixing. Heechul menoleh kearah Suho yang tetap pada raut muka yang cemas menghawatirkan Yixing, Heechul tersenyum lembut pada Suho.

"tidak apa-apa Suho kau jangan Khawatir ne." ucap Heechul yang menenangkan Suho.

"kau pasti bingung yah, kenapa darahnya tak kujung berhenti!?" tanya Yixing pada Suho .

"ne, kenapa seperti iitu?"

"karena aku penderita hemophilia darah yang tak bisa beku, tapi kau tenang saja ini luka ringan dan aku tidak akan kehabisan darah aku juga sudah ada obatnya kok." Ucap Yixing dengan senyum manisnya, tapi justru Suho kaget dengan pernyataan Yixing dan itu bukan membuat hatinya lega justru kebalikanya Suho khawatir denga Yixing dan penyakitnya dan dia sungguh menyesal tak bisa menjaga Yixing.

"Maaf, saya tak tau akan hal itu. Maaf juga saya tak bisa menjaga Tuan Yixing dengan baik." Ucap Suho yang menatap sendu Yixing, Yixing tersenyum.

"bukan, ini bukan salah mu, ini salah ku yang ceroboh yang tak memperhatikan jalan dan jatuh." Ucap Yixing.

"tapi saya tetap saja salah, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Akh sebagai gantinya saya akan menuruti permintaan Tuan." Ucap Suho

"benarkah kalau gitu aku…"

.

"huwaaa, lumanyan tingi juga yah. Anginnya disini juga sangat sejuk, sebenarnya aku dari dulu ingin naik keatap dan akhirnya aku kesampaian senangnya." Ucap Yixing dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya matanya berbinar menatap indahnya langit malam, Yixing memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angina yang menerpa wajah manisnya. Suho yang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yixing tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi Yixing.

"Suho boleh aku bertanya pada mu!?" tanya Yixing

"hmm, tentu saja boleh, tanyanya kan saja pada ku" ucap Suho

"Suho, menurutmu apakah Joonmyeon itu mencintaiku!? aku tak tau bagaimana wajahnya walaupun dia tunangganku." ucap Yixing yang menatap sang butler.

Suho menatap lembut Yixing memberika senyum angelic nya yang kembali membuat jantung Yixing berdetak hebat. "Dia sangat tampanTuan Yixing dan yang pasti dia juga mencintamu." ucap Suho dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi kalau dia mencintai ku kenapa dia tak datang kepada ku dan hanya memberi ku hadiah saja, apa itu yang di sebut tunangan!?" ucap Yixing.

"Saat ini Tuan muda Kim sedang di Inggris dan tidak bisa bertemu denganmu." Jelas Suho

"Tapi setahun lagi dia akan kembali untuk menjemput Tuan Yixing. Dan pasti Tuan muda Kim tak sabar bertemu denganmu." Sabung Suho kembali.

"Suho bagaimana kalau kau memangil ku tanpa embel-embel Tuan, panggil Yixing saja. Rasanya kalau di panggilan Tuan seperti itu terasa janggal." Ucap Yixing

"Baiklah." Ucap Suho yang tersenyum kembali, 'akh sial, setiap Suho tersenyum kenapa jantung ku berdebar dan merasa pernah melihat senyum itu. Apa aku mencintai Suho!?' batin Yixing.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu dimana keluarga sederhana ini akan berkumpul, dan tak terasa juga Suho tinggal seminggu di rumah Yixing.

"huwaaa, Han!" teriak Heechul memanggil sang suami. Suho serta Yixing menatap Heechul binggung.

"kau kenapa teriak sih sayang!?" tanya Hangeng pada Heechul yang sudah dengan cepat duduk di samping sang suami.

"kau tau tidak Han!?" tanya Heechul pada Hangeng.

"tidak tau." Jawab Hangeng santai.

"aish kau ini, Kangin dan Jungsoo akan kesini, dan aku rasa mereka akan melamar Yixing untuk Joonmyeon." Ucap Heechul dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"benarkah begitu, tapi kenapa mendadak seperti itu?" tanya Hangeng

"aku juga tak tau Han." Jawab Heechul.

"akh, Suho jangan-jangan kau tau tentang kedatangan Kangin dan Jungsoo kesini!?" tanya Hangeng pada Suho yang sedari tadi memasang wajah kagetnya.

"maaf aku sediri juga tidak tau." Jawab Suho.

Yixing tertunduk memikirkan semuanya yang serba dadakan ini. Dirinya merasa menolak untuk di nikahkan oleh Kim Joonmyeon, 'benarkah? Benarkah kalau dia ingin kesini, aku rasa aku tak bisa, hati ku menolak Joonmyeon.' Batin Yixing

"aku…aku tak ingin menikah dengan Joonmyeon eomma, appa." Ucap Yixing yang membuka Suaranya, Heechul, Hangeng dan juga Suho mentapa Yixing kaget dengan ucapan Yixing

"kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu Yixing!?"tanya Heechul

"aku tak akan bahagia dengannya." Jawab Yixing

"kau salah Yixing Tuan muda Kim pasti akan membahagiakanmu." Jawab Suho yang kini ikut bebicara, ada rasa sakit di hati Yixing mendengar ucapan Suho. 'mengapa… mengapa kau mengatakan itu.' Batin Yixing. Yixing beranjak dari duduknya membalikan tubuhnya melangkah pergi.

"tunggu dulu Yixing!" cegah Suho, Yixing menghentikan langkahnya.

Grep

Yixing memeluk Suho erat seolah tak mau, Suho meninggalkanya. Suho sendiripun kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Yixing.

"kau, butlerku kan kau mau menuruti perintahku…" ucap Yixing

"cium aku, kau mau kan!?" sabung Yixing kembali, Suho benar-benar tak habis pikir Kalau Yixing berkata seperti itu. Suho melepaskan peluka Yixing menatap wajah manis Yixing yang terlihat sendu seperti ingin menagis.

"maaf aku tak bisa." Tolak Suho.

.

.

.

Tin tong

Tin tong

Suara Bel rumah keluarga Zhang berbunyi menandakan tamu yang di tunggu telah datang.

"Yixing sepertinya mereka sudah datang." Ucap Heechul, Yixing pun hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang datar. Heechul yang melihat sang anak hanya mentapnya iba sebenarnya dia tak tega dengan Yixing tapi ini sudah terlanjur mereka sudah menerima pertunangan ini, sehingga Heechul dan serta suami tak bisa membatalkannya secara tiba-tiba. Yixing beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

Cklek

Yixing membulatkan kedua matanya melihat begitu banyak orang berjas Hitam dan berkaca mata. 'mereka seperti mafia, eh tunggu dulu apa Dia yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon.' Batin Yixing yang melihat seorang namja tinggi dan Juga tampan dengan penampilan yang berbeda dari yang lain, namja itu mendekat kearah Yixing. Yixing terlihat panic tapi tidak dengan namja itu yang terlihat tenang, iris mata nya menemukan seorang pemuda dengan baju butlernya. Namja itu pun tersenyum senang.

"huwaaa, benar anda Tuan Muda." Ucap namja tinggi itu yang langsung melewati Yixing dan memeluk Suho yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"senangnya akhirnya Tuan Muda ketemu juga yah, saya sudah lama mencari anda kemana-kemana." Ucap namja Tinggi itu yang masih memeluk Suho. Yixing masih terdiam mencerna perkataan demi perkataan namja tinggi itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini, aku tak mengerti." Ucap Yixing menampakan wajah binggungnya. Namja tinggi itu menoleh kearah Yixing sedang kan Suho hanya terdiam menatap Yixing yang terlihat binggung dan meminta penjelasan.

"saya Sehun dan Tuan muda adalah Kim Joonmyeon pewaris utama perusahan Kim Crop." Jawab namja itu yang ternyata bernama Sehun, Yixing menatap Suho kaget, ' jadi selama ini dia Kim Joonmyeon.' Batin Yixing.

"maaf, sekarang sudah ketahuan, aku sudah katakana kan kalau dia tak sabar bertemu dengan mu." Ucap Suho.

"J…jadi Suho itu Kim Joonmyeon yah, tapi kenapa kamu sampai melakukan ini…?" tanya Yixing yang menghampiri Suho atau sekarang author panggil Joonmyeon.

"aku sudah janji padamu, kan?"

"janji apa?"

"ternyata kau memang disini yah Joonmyeon." Ucap Seorang Namja paruh baya dengan wajah yang serius dan di belakangnya seorang namja cantik dengan senyum lembutnya senang melihat sang anak yang ternyata ada di sini di samping nya kedua orang tua Yixing Heechul dan Hangeng.

"appa, eomma…" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Huwaa Chullie anak mu manis dan cantik sekali." Ucap namja cantik tadi dan mendekat kearah Yixing yang mentapnya bingung

"tentu saja dia anak ku Leeteuk, jadi dia harus manis dan juga cantik seperti ku." Ucap Heechul, sedangkan namja yang di panggil Leeteuk menatap Heechul malas.

"Yixing chagi lama tak bertemu yah." Ucap Leeteuk

"dulu kau dan myeonie kan suka bermain bersama dan melakukannya semuanya bersama-sama." Sambung Leeteuk yang mengingat-ingat masa kecil anaknya dan juga Yixing, dan di angguki oleh semuannya kecuali Yixing, 'myeonie… Joonmyeon' batin Yixing.

_Flashback on._

_Seorang namja manis terlihat berjalan tersenyum dengan single dimple yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Sehingga siapa pun yang melihatnya akan ikut tersenyum. Kaki kecilnya berjalan riang menuju taman dekat rumahnya, dan terkadang bibir cherry 'nya bersenandung kecil._

"_myeonie hyung" panggiln namja manis itu ketika sudah sampai taman dan melihat seoranyang namja kecil nan tampan yang duduk di atas ayunan, namja tampan yang di panggil 'myeonie hyung' itu menolah dan tersenyum lembut pada namja manis yang memanggilnya._

"_myeonie hyung pasti sudah menunggu lama yah!?" tanya namja manis itu padanya dan menatap polos kearahnya._

"_aniyo Yixingie, hyung juga baru datang dan duduk di ayunan ini" ucapnya dan mengacak kecil rambut namja manis itu yang bernama Yixing itu._

"_huwaa, hyung rambut Yixing jadi berantakan." Begitulah respon Yixing saat rambutnya yang sudah susah payah dia atur. Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya, sehingga terlihat imut oleh namja di depannya yang melihat aksi pout bibir Yixing._

_Chu_

_Namja tampanyang bernama lengkap Joonmyeon itu mengecup singkat bibir Yixin, manis itu yang di rasakan Joonmyeon saat mengecup bibir manis Yixing. Yixing mendunduk 'kan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang terlihat di pipi nya._

"_Myeonie hyung kenapa mencium Yixing!?" tanyanya._

"_karena Yixing manis." Jawab Joonmyeon._

"_Myeonie hyung ayo main ." ajak Yixing pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mengeleng kecil._

"_hyung gak bisa main sama Yixing lagi." Ucapnya._

"_kenapa, hyung udah bosen yah main sama Yixing." Ucap Yixing yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca tanda dia akan segera menangis. Joonmyeon segera memeluk Yixing yang akan menangis itu._

"_bukan itu soalnya Myeonie hyung ingin pergi." Jawabnya_

"_emang Myeonie hyung ingin kemana!? Yixing boleh ikut Hyung kan!?" tanya Yixing polos. Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya pada Yixing._

"_itu gak mungkin hyung ajak Yixing soalnya Hyung pergi jauh." Ucap Joonmyeon._

"_emang hyung mau kemana!?" tanya Yixing kembali._

"_kata eomma dan appa, hyung akan ke Inggris." Jawab Joonmyeon._

"_Inggris itu jauh sekali yah hyung sampai hyung gak bisa main sama Yixing." Ucap Yixing._

"_iya, Inggris itu jauh."_

"_huwaa, nanti Yixing gak bisa ketemu hyung lagi dong." Ucap Yixing yang kembali menagis tapi kali ini lebih kencang. Joonmyeon menghapus air mata Yixing dengan jari mungilnya, mengecup pipi Yixing yang memerah samar._

"_jangan nangis yah, nanti kalau sudah besar Myeonie hyung akan kembali lagi, dan memperistri Yixing, Yixing mau 'kan jadi istri hyung!?" tanya Joonmyeon._

"_jadi istri hyung, emm seperti eomma dan appa ya, ne Yixing mau jadi isrti Myeonie hyung." Ucap Yixing senang._

_Flashback off_

'eh yang itu, ya? Jadi dia masih mengingat janji waktu masih kecil itu?.' Batin Yixing yang mengingat masa kecilnya bersama Joonmyeon.

"hai, anak bandel, kamu harus lulus universitas. Itu syarat pernikahanmu." Ucap Kangin pada Joonmyeon dan Yixing menatap Joonmyeon.

"kenapa gak sejak awal hyung datang sebagai Kim Joonmyeon!?" tanya Yixing.

"karena nanti kedatang hyung bisa sampai ketelinga eomma dan appa. Karena laporan dari ahjussi Zhang dan ahjumma." Jawab Joonmyeon.

"lalu, kenapa hyung tidak mau mencium Yixing!?" tanya Yixing kembali. Joonmyeon seger menarik Yixing dalam pelukannya.

"karena aku ingin mencium Yixingie sebagai Kim Joonmyeon—Myeonie hyung 'nya Yixing bukan sebagai butler yang bernama Suho. Sebenarnya hyung juga ingin mencium Yixing."

"jadi hyung ingin kembali ke Inggris lagi yah!?" tanya Yixing yang masih dalam dekapan Joonmyeon.

"setahun lagi, aku akan kembali melamar Yixingie secara resmi." Jawab Joonmyeon. Yixing benar-benar tak bisa membendung lagi air matanya yang sedari tadi di tahannya, tangisnya pecah di pelukan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukanya menghapuskan air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulus Yixing.

Chu

Joonmyeon mencium bibir cherry milik Yixing yang sangat di rindukan Joonmyeon. Yixing pun membalas Ciuman dari Joonmyeon, hangat nyaman dan juga ada kerinduan dalam ciuman mereka. Joonmyeon melepaskan ciuman mereka. Menatap lembut Yixing tersenyum tampan.

"pasti setahun lagi aku, akan kembali dengan senyum yang lebar dan membawa karangan bunga yang besar sehingga aku tak dapat memegangnya. Itu kontrak sementara kita yah." Ucap Joonmyeon yang mencium mesra kening Yixing dan Yixing tersenyum senang.

END

Hai everybody #lambai tangan ala miss world, Raina datang membawa lanjutan My Handsome Butler nih updatenya kelamaan yah maaf keasikan main di fandom sebelah sih (read: anime/manga), aku senang loh banyak yang review ff ini, sebegitu cinta kah kalian pada SuLay!? Yah yah Raina tau kalian Cinta sekali dengan SuLay.

Oh iya Raina seneng baca review kalian ada yang bingung ada yang menebak-nebak ada yang penasaran seru deh bacanya sampai Raina ketawa sendiri #padahal gak ada yang lucu, semoga lanjutan ini memusakan kalian yah SuLay shipper. Oh iya satu lagi Kiss (Sulay ver) itu Raina buat rate M yah tapi di publishnya di hari ulang tahun Lay eomma aja deh soalnya ada kejutan juga di hari ulang tahun Lay eomma juga jadi di tunggu yah!

Review silahkan maafin kalo banyak typo nya yah

**Big Thanks**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw| |ExileZee|lollydaepop|MinSeulELFSparFishy|ajib4ff|sulay shipper|YuniNJ|ByunnaPark|tuti handayani|heeriztator.**

Gomawo

*bowbarengSuLay


End file.
